love friend and sacrifice
by jung ia
Summary: YUNJAE/YAOI


Title : love friend and sacrifice (part 1)

Pairing : Yunjae

Genre : Drama, angst, YAOI

Rating : T

Note : ini fanfic Kihae yang aku ubah jadi Yunjae lagi. Oh ya.. aku gak akan bikin fanfic sad ending, jadi walopun awalnya angst akhirnya pasti happy kok. ^_^

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV  
**

"Kim Jaejoong.. Tunggu aku"

Aisss.. Suara teriakkan itu. Pasti itu Junsu. Apa dia tidak tahu, kalo siswa-siswi yang lain langsung melihat kearahnya, dasar tidak punya malu.

"Jae, kan aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu ku, kenapa tetap jalan?" Tidak Kuhiraukan seruannya itu dan terus berjalan lurus menuju kelasku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak menunggumu pun, kau tetap bisa menyusulku kan?" Jawabku saat melihat Junsu yang sudah berjalan berdampingan denganku saat ini.

"Kau menyebalkan." Gerutunya kesal

"Menyebalkan kenapa? Memangnya aku berbuat salah padamu?" Jawabku dengan tampang bingung. Memangnya aku melalukan kesalahan apa. kita kan baru saja bertemu.

"Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Kupukul kau"

"Hahahah.. Ampun, jangan lakukan itu. Berr..henti Su." Apa kalian berpikir Junsu akan memukulku dengan cara menonjok? Sepertinya salah, caranya memukuliku adalah dengan menggelitikku.

"Jae.. Aku punya berita baru dan ini benar-benar berita bagus." Tiba-tiba Junsu berhenti menggelitikku, dan matanya berbinar senang karena mengingat sesuatu yang pastinya membuat dia bahagia.

"Berita apa ?" Jawabku penasaran.

"Kita ke kelas saja dulu, bercerita sambil jalan, tidak enak." Tiba-tiba Junsu menarikku dan langsung berlari ke dalam kelas.

"Jadi ada berita apa?" Tanyaku saat sampai kelas.

"Ada murid baru disekolah kita, dia pindahan dari SM high school." Ucapnya semangat.

"Ahhh.. Aku kira berita apa. Itu berita yang sangat biasa Su-ie." Ucapku tidak perduli. Karena apa pentingnya berita itu?

"Aishhh.. Dengar, siswa pindahan itu, sangat tampan dan keren. Pokoknya dia sangat sempurna dan sepertinya berasal dari keluarga kaya." Junsu mulai bercerita dengan sangat menggebu-gebu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai murid baru itu.

"Selamat kalau begitu, sepertinya kau mendapatkan pria indamanmu." Ucapku, yang dibuat sebahagia mungkin.

"Aisss.. Kau itu. Benar-benar tidak seru." Ucapnya ngambek.

"Lalu aku harus berkata apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang, karena aku mendukungmu." ucapku serius.

"Tapi cara bicaramu tidak ihklas Joongie." ucapnya sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Ya ya ya.. Terserah kau lah. Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu ada murid baru ?" Tanyaku bingung

"Tadi aku bertemu diparkiran, dia bertanya kepadaku dimana ruang kepala sekolah, dia tidak tau dimana letaknya, karena dia murid baru."Ucapnya sangat semangat. Sepertinya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Lalu siapa namanya?" Tanyaku.

"Hufff.. Itulah bodohnya aku. Aku lupa bertanya karena terlalu terpesona padanya" ucapnya kecewa.

"Dasar bodoh" ucapku menanggapi.

**Jaejoong pov end  
**

.

.

**Author pov  
**

Tett  
Tett

Saat bel masuk berbunyi, semua siswa dan siswi langsung masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Termasuk kelas 11 A, yaitu kelas Jaejoong dan Junsu pun semua murid sudah memasuki kelas.

Tapi pagi ini ada yang berbeda, karena tiba-tiba kepala sekolah masuk kedalam kelas, dan memberitahukan akan ada murid baru masuk ke kelas mereka. Dan pada saat itulah Junsu langsung semangat karena dia yakin anak baru itulah yang dia temui di parkiran.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru dari SM school. Emmmm.. Kau, ayo masuk.."

Saat murid baru itu datang, siswa-siswi dikelas itu langsung riuh. Dan terlihat sekali, kalau yang paling senang adalah Junsu.

"Jae.. Lihat, itu anak baru yang kuceritakan tadi. Ternyata aku beruntung karena dia masuk ke kelas kita" ucapnya panjang dengan sangat semangat, sedangkan yang diajak bicara, masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya, untuk membaca materi yang akan diajarkan hari ini dan sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Hmmmm" jawabnya acuh.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap kepala sekolah kepada murid baru itu yang sekarang berdiri di depan kelas, tapi matanya seperti sedang terfokus kepada sesuatu.

"Anyyeong.. Jung Yunho imnida" ucapnya datar, dan masih terfokus pada sesuatu itu.

Sepertinya semua siswa-siswi sangat senang bisa kedatangan murid baru seperti Yunho, yaaa.. Walaupun ada satu siswa, yang sepertinya dari tadi hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kedatangan murid baru itu.

"Ehhh.. Hanya segitu perkenalannya?" Tanya kepala sekolah, dengan wajah bingung.

"Nee.." Jawabnya tetap dengan nada datar. Sungguh, ternyata anak baru ini, manusia yang dingin.

"baiklah, sepertinya semuanya sudah selesai, aku serahkan murid baru ini kepadamu lee seosengmin" ucap kepala sekolah, sekaligus undur diri.

"Nee.. Sekarang kau bisa duduk di pojok belakang sana Yunho bersama Jaejoong. Tidak apa kan?" Ucap lee seosangmin, karena memang bangku itu yang masih kosong.

"Ne.." Sepertinya kekurangan pangeran baru ini, hanya satu, yaitu sifat dinginnya.

Karena kedatangan murid baru yang bisa dibilang hampir sempurna ini semua murid tidak ada yang fokus kepada pelajaran. Yahhh sebenarnya ada satu siswa, yang sebenarnya memperhatikan, karena dia sama sekali tidak terusik dengan kedatangan anak baru itu, terlihat dari dia yang sangat acuh dan sama sekali belum menoleh ke anak baru itu walaupun mereka duduk bersebelahan, sepertinya dia sangat terfokus kepada pelajaran.

Tettt  
Tettt  
Tettt

Akhirnya, bel istirahat berbunyi, yang berarti sebuah surga bagi semua murid, selain bel pulang sekolah tentunya dan Jaejoong, murid yang dari awal sangat memperhatikan pelajaran dan sangat acuh kepada murid baru itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk memberi salam kepada murid baru itu.

"Annyeong.. Maaf baru bisa memberi.." Ucapan Jaejoong berhenti tiba-tiba, matanya membulat dan sepertinya dia sangat terkejut -karena saat murid baru itu menolehkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya sedang menghadap ke jendela- dengan sosok ini.

"Mwoooo.." Ucapnya berteriak. Membuat anak-anak yang lain bingung dengan perbuatannya.

Sedangkan Yunho, orang yang disapanya tadi hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Dan membuat beberapa orang yang sedang memperhatikannya bullshing dibuatnya. Tapi, sepertinya tanpa mereka semua sadari, ada satu tatapan yang melihat mereka dengan benci dan tidak suka.

**Author pov end  
**  
.

**Jaejoong Pov**

Tett  
Tett  
Tett

Akhirnya bel istirahat bunyi juga. Oh ya, aku harus menyapa anak baru pujaan Junsu dulu, hmmm.. Sepertinya sejak tadi aku belum menoleh padanya.

"Annyeong.. Maaf baru bisa memberi.. Mwooo.."

DEG.. Saat murid baru itu menoleh aku sangat kaget. Lohh.. Katanya ada murid baru. Tapi kenapa malah Yunho yang ada disini. Kenapa aneh sekali ya?

Mwoooo.. Jangan-jangan ternyata Yunho anak baru itu. Tapi, kenapa bisa ? Aissss.. Ini membuatku pusing.

Saat itu juga aku langsung berlari keluar kelas. Tapi... Aku bingung ingin kemana, dan tanpa sadar aku malah berjalan ke atap sekolah.

Berbagai pertanyaan langsung berputar dibenakku, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Yunho sampai dia pindah ke sekolah ini. Bukankan tadinya dia sudah bersekolah di tempat yang sama bagusnya dengan sekolah ini?

Apa ada yang menggagunya, sehingga dia pindah. Tapi.. Aisss.. Pemikiran apa itu, Yunho adalah orang yang sangat disegani, karena posisinya yang sangat tinggi dan berpengaruh, jadi pasti tidak ada yang mungkin menggangunya.

"Aisshh.. Ini membuatku bingung. Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba pindah kesekolah ini? Dia juga tidak bilang apa-apa kalau mau pindah kesini. Kenapa dia sangat misterius sekali." Aku benar-benar seperti orang gila sekarang ini. Mondar-mandir tidak jelas, memikirkan alasan Yunho pindah.

**Jaejoong pov end**

.

.

**Yunho pov**

Hahaha.. Sepertinya Jaejoongng sangat kaget, mengetahui kalau aku pindah kesekolahnya. Yaa.. Aku memang tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu kalau aku ingin pindah, aku kan ingin membuat kejuatan untuknya

Hmmm.. Setelah mengetahui kalau aku murid baru, My Joongie langsung pergi, dan sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau aku mengikutinya. Aku terus mengikutinya sampai dia berhenti di atap sekolah.

Saat sampai diatap sekolah, aku mendengar Joongie berbicara sendiri. Seperti orang bodoh saja dia itu.

"Aisshh.. Ini membuatku bingung. Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba pindah kesekolah ini? Dia juga tidak bilang apa-apa kalau mau pindah kesini. Kenapa dia sangat misterius sekali." Aku hanya tersemyum mendengar celotehannya itu, dia benar-benar lucu.

Dengan sangat pelan, aku berjalan kearahnya, dia benar-benar tidak sadar rupanya kalau aku mengikutinya dan sekarang sedang ada dibelakangnya..

"Mwo.. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa kau memelukku. Sia..pa?" sepertinya dia kaget saat kupeluk dari belakang. Dia hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saja setelah tahu siapa yang memeluknya, sepertinya sedang memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Walaupun dia murid yang pintar tapi dia sangat polos dan berpikir sangat lambat kalau bukan masalah pelajaran.

"Yunnie.. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tuhhh kan.. Jaejoong itu memang sangat polos. Lihat saja, tadi dia sedang kebingungan kenapa aku bisa pindah kesini. Tapi sekarang dia sudah melupakannya, dan malah bertanya hal lain lagi.

"Aku mengikutimu. Apa kau tidak menyedarinya?" Jawabku sambil membelai pipinya. Hah.. Dia sangat cantik.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu kau mengikutiku. Lalu.. Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" Jawabnya lagi sambil menatapku polos.

"Bukankah tadi kau lari dari kelas, setelah tahu aku murid baru disekolahmu?" Jawabku lagi. Jaejoong masih hanya diam saja, sepertinya dia sedang mencerna apa yang kubicarakan. Dan tak lama setelah itu, dia berteriak sangat keras.

"Yaaaaa.. Kenapa kau bisa pindah kesini? Dan kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau pindah? Apakah ada masalah disekolahmu yang lama? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kau kan sangat disegani. Kau tau, aku sangat terkejut saat tahu kalau murid baru itu kau. Yaaa.. Jawab aku Yunnie." Hahhh.. Aku bingung ingin menjawab yang mana dulu. Jaejoong memang orang yang sangat cerewet.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, kalau kau terus saja berbicara" dan setelahnya Jaejoong ku itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan menatapku dengan polos. Benar-benar membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Hihihihi.. Mianhae. Jadi kenapa kau pindah?"

"Itu..."

.

.

**Author pov**

"Jadi itulah alasan ku pindah kemari Joongie" jawab Yunho dan setelah mendapatkan jawabannya Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk karena dibuat merona olehnya..

"Aishhh.. Alasanmu sungguh konyol." Jaejoong tetap menjawab sambil tetap menunduk dan semburat merah masih menjalari pipinya. Aishhh.. Betapa imutnya Jaejoong saat ini. Dan sepertinya Yunho pun malah sangat terlihat senang dengan keadaan Jaejoong nya yang seperti ini.

"Itu bukan alasan konyol Joongie, semua yang ada didirimu itu adalah alasan yang paling penting dan mempengaruhi hidupku." jawab Yunho sambil mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan Yunho bisa melihat rona merah dipipi mulus namja cantiknya itu

"Ne ne.. Terserah kau lah" setelah menjawab itu Jaejoong langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi, agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan Yunho karena dia benar-benar malu dibuatnya dan Yunho hanya bisa terdiam karena dia menyukai Joongie nya yang sedang tersipu malu.

Tapi setelahnya, Yunho dibuat bingung oleh Jaejoong nya karena tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah pucat dan bingung. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Donghae seperti mengingat sesuatu yang sepertinya sempat dilupakan.

"Kenapa Jae ? Kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Temanku menyukaimu Yunnie."

.

.

Skipp time  
Skipp time

**(Ruang kelas)  
**  
"Jae.. Kau habis dari mana ? Aku dan siwonnie mencarimu kemana-mana tahu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi tadi?" omelan keluar dari namja berbadan semok itu, saat melihat sahabatnya yang baru saja tiba dikelas yang bertepatan dengan bel masuk. Sedangkan yang diomeli itu hanya diam saja sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan sepertinya dia tidak mendengar yang diucapkan namja berpipi cubby itu, karena sebenarnya dia sedang melamun. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang tampak sedih dan bingung. Tak lama setelah itu, masuk lagi satu orang namja tampan yang diketahui sebagai murid baru dikelas itu. Dia berjalan dengan tenangnya ke tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya kalau lebih diperhatikan dia sempat melirik Jaejoong

"JAe.. Kau mendengarku ? Ada apa? Hay Jae.. Kenapa diam saja?" Teriak Junsu di kuping Jaejoong. Seperti tersadar dari lamunanya, Jaejoong pun kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan keras.

"Ehhh.. Mianhae Jae. Aku tadi tidak mendengarnya. Ada apa?" Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan uri Jaejoong kita yang satu ini. Seharusnya dia yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, karena wajahnya yang terlihat tegang sekarang, seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa aneh sekali" setelah mendegar penyataan dari sahabat karibnya itu, Jaejoong pun mengigat kejadian apa, yang sampai membuatnya bingung seperti itu.

"Anuu.. Hmmm.. Ituuu.. Sebenarnya.. Aishhh.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok Su." ucapnya terbata dan jelas sekali gurat kebingungan dan kegelisahan diwajahnya.

**Author pov end  
**  
.

.

**Jaejoong pov**

"Anuu.. Hmmm.. Ituuu.. Sebenarnya.. Aishhh.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok Su." aisshhh.. Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini sih. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuatku jadi pusing. Apalagi setelah pertemuan dan pembicaraanku dengan Yunho di atap sekolah.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa sih Jae ? Aneh sekali. Apa ada sesuatu yang menggangumu?" Ne! Kau benar sekali Su, masalah ini memang benar-benar menggangu ku. Tapi kuharap masalah ini, tidak menggangu hubungan kita selanjutnya. Ahhhhh..

"Ani.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok Su" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Berusaha menyembunyikan masalah itu darinya.

"Ahhh.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh ya, aku sampai lupa. Menurutmu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Mempesona seperti yang aku bilang kan" ehhh.. Ternyata aku salah, aku kira aku sudah bisa mengalihkan perhatian Junsu dari masalah itu, tapi ternyata dia malah membahas orang yang jadi inti permasalan ini.

"Ehhh.. Bagaimana ya. I-yya, dia mempesona" jawabku pasrah. Ya walau bagaimanapun, yang dikatakan Junsu memang benar. Yunho benar-benar mempesona.

"Ahhh.. Ternyata pilihanku tidak salah, bahkan kau pun menyukainya. Heheheh." Ya.. Bagaimana aku tidak menyukainya, kalau kenyataannya dialah yang menemaniku selama 3 tahun ini.

"Kau tau Jae, kau beruntung sekali bisa duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti senang sekali. Hidupku pasti akan menyenangkan." Aku benar-bener merasa bersalah sekarang. Melihat Junsu tersenyum bahagia seperti itu saat membicarakan Yunho.

Tuhan.. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti Junsu. Dia sahabat ku yang paling baik dan akupun sangat menyayanginya Tapi aku juga mencintai Yunnie ku.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana kalau Junsu tau ini semua. Apakah aku harus melepaskan Yunnie? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, aku bisa gila kalau melakukan hal tersebut.

Aishhhh.. Bagaimana ini.

TBC

.

.

.

gimana? aneh ya?


End file.
